In the handling and the packaging of cans, it is common to use a carrier having an array of openings therein for receiving the upper ends of the cans and holding an array of cans to form a container package. Typical U.S. patents showing such a carrier are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,502, 4,219,117, and 4,586,742.
Such a carrier comprises a series of bands or rings which are non-circular and is applied by lateral stretching by a machine which inserts fingers into the openings to stretch the openings to a generally circular configuration and then the carrier is forced onto the upper end of the cans through the neck below the chime or bead on the cans. During the stretching and application, the bands are folded downwardly along the peripheral surface of the necks of the cans. The resultant package comprises a plurality or array of the cans surrounded by the stretched plastic rings. In such a package, once the cans are removed from the carrier, it is difficult if not impossible to reinsert the cans. Accordingly, the cans can not be readily handled for returning the cans for salvage or reclaiming.
A further problem with carriers of the common ring type which have an array of openings is that when an attempt is made to use the carriers for a large number of cans, for example 8 or 12 cans, and the package is lifted, the cans move axially relative to one another making the package sag substantially. When the user lifts the package, such a package gives a sense of instability and a loss of can security. Furthermore, it is not convenient to grasp such a package through finger openings in the carrier. Where such packages have heretofore been proposed, a band has been provided about the carrier. Accordingly, it has been suggested that in ring carriers of the type shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,501, 4,586,742 and 4,219,177, it is necessary to provide a band with an integral handle about the bodies of the cans where a larger number of cans are provided, such as twelve cans. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,308, 4,385,690, 4,385,691, 4,471,010, 4,520,924 and 4,828,110. In such packages, when the handle on the band is grasped and the package is lifted, it has been found that the lower ends of the cans may possibly engage the pull tabs of the underlying package in a stack causing inadvertent opening of the cans.
Earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,835 and 2,997,169 have shown packages for cans of uniform diameter comprising a plastic sheet which also engages the upper ends of the cans along a cylindrical surface portion in a manner similar to the above-described ring carriers.
Alternatively, it is common to provide a larger number of cans in cardboard boxes or to provide a shrink film about a large group of cans as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,236.
In our aforementioned application Ser. No. 319,775, the container package comprises an array of cans and a carrier. The carrier includes a sheet of stiff but flexible plastic material having a plurality of openings forming an array for receiving the ends of the cans and one or more films of plastic material coextensive with the sheet and bonded to the periphery of the sheet so that it is flat and taut on the sheet. The cans are inserted upwardly into the openings and retained by the carrier by flexing of the periphery of each opening upwardly against the chime or bead of each can. As the cans are inserted, the film is stretched taut over the upper ends of the cans. The film is stretched substantially flat and taut from one peripheral edge to an opposite peripheral edge. The carrier thus protects the cans from contaminants. The carrier supports the array of the cans so that the upper ends of the cans are in a single plane when the package is lifted through finger openings in the film and sheet. The film and sheet define a substantially flat planar upper surface. Indicia such as printing, advertising, logos, artwork and other markings are provided on the film preferably on the entire surface of the film.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a container package which utilizes a carrier which will effectively maintain the upper ends of the cans in a single plane when the package is lifted, even when a larger number of cans are lifted such as twelve cans; which will withstand the conditions of handling, storage, shipping and stacking; which will be aesthetically pleasing; wherein the carrier can be used for returning the containers for salvage or recycling; and which can be applied to the cans at commercially acceptable speeds.
Among the further objectives of the present invention are to provide a container package which holds the containers such as cans in tight side-by-side relationship when the package is lifted so that it is readily handled and transported; wherein each container can be readily released by a downward movement relative to the carrier; wherein each container can be readily reinserted; wherein no additional band is required about the cans; and which can be manufactured at low cost.
In accordance with the invention, the container package for cans embodying the invention comprises a sheet of flexible plastic material having a plurality of openings for receiving the upper ends of the cans, the cans extending upwardly through the openings in the sheet with the periphery of the openings flexing upwardly and inwardly beneath the bead of the cans. The modulus of elasticity of the sheet, the thickness of the sheet, and the spacing and size of the openings are such that the bodies of the cans are maintained in abutting relationship, and the upper ends of the cans are maintained in substantially the same plane when the package is lifted through finger holes in the sheet.